Sonic SatAM: The 3rd Season
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This is my version of what Season 3 of SatAm could've been like. Snively Robotnik seeks to conquer Mobius but he's not alone in this as Ixis Naugus will return as will Ivo Robotnik. Pairings are SonicxSally, AntoinexBunnie and in the future SniveleyxOC.


Chapter 1.

It has been nearly a month since the defeat of Dr. Ivo Robotnik who ruled Mobius with an iron fist. Mobius was at piece since his defeat and Sonic and Sally were officially a couple. Antoine was getting over his jealously over Sonic and Sally's new relationship, and he and Bunnie Rabbot had grown closer and have even gotten together themselves.

Uncle Chuck though still a Robian lived in Knothole and would help Rotor Walrus out with building stuff. However Snively Robotnik was working on a plan for revenge as he was planning on crushing Sonic and his friends and taking his uncle's place as ruler of Mobius.

Today was a very peaceful and quiet day in Knothole as was everyday since Robotnik's defeat. Today everyone was planning a party to celebrate the defeat of Ivo Robotnik and Lupe and her freedom fighters group the Wolf Pack was coming to Knothole to celebrate in 3 days when the party will start.

It was noon when Rotor and Uncle Chuck were both fixing something that Rotor made a few days ago when Sally came in looking for Sonic she was wearing blue denim jeans with a black leather belt and gold buckle in addition to her vest and boots.

She then said "Hello Uncle Chuck, hello Rotor."

Rotor and Chuck heard Sally and turned around from their work to see her. Their eyes widened slightly in surprise and Rotor said "Hey Sally I see you decided to add jeans to your outfit."

Sally said "Yes I figured I'd give them a try I think they look good on me."

Chuck said "They do Sally. I wonder what Sonic will say when he sees you?"

Sally replied "Thank you Uncle Chuck I hope he likes them. Oh and thats why I came here to see you both do either of you know where he is?"

Rotor said shrugging "Well you know Sonic he's probably out running somewhere."

Sally said "Yep well I'm going to go ask around and see if anyone else has seen him."

She waved goodbye to Chuck and Rotor who waved back as they continued working on what they were fixing. Rotor said to Chuck "You know I'm glad that Sonic and Sally are together and I think we could all see it coming." Chuck smiled and nodded in agreement as he said "You're absolutely right about that Rotor."

Sally ran into Bunnie, Antoine, Tails and Dulcy who were sitting together by the lake. The lake was very clear and crystal blue and Bunnie put an arm around Antoine and sighed happily "Isn't this lake just so beautiful Antoine." Antoine smiled and said "Yes eet iz and I'm glad I got to enjoy such a beautiful lake with such a beautiful girl like you Bunnie."

Bunnie blushed and smiled and said "Oh Antoine sug.. you're such a charmer you."

Dulcy and Tails rolled their eyes at this as they enjoyed the view of the lake themselves. Tails then sighed as he thought of something and Bunnie, Antoine and Dulcy heard this and faced him. Dulcy said "Whats wrong buddy?"

Tails said "I don't know maybe it's nothing but I have a feeling that this time of peace...Well won't last liike how any day now this peace will end."

Dulcy hugged Tails close to her and said "Don't worry Tails Robotnik's dead and Snively's nowhere to be seen. And besides whatever new threat does come we'll all face it together."

Bunnie said "Heck yeah! Tails sug we'll beat whatever enemy comes our way just like we beat Robotnik." Antoine nodded smiling in full agreement. Tails said smiling "Thank you all of you and you're all right."

Meanwhile, Sally was walking through the forest and admiring nature as she walked and looked for Sonic thinking he was around here. Soon she saw Sonic sitting by a tree and quietly walked towards him. Sonic was enjoying the fresh air all around him. He thought to himself "Today sure is a great day to be alive."

Sally snuck up next to Sonic and kissed his cheek Sonic blushed and was surprised and he quickly got up and saw Sally. He then said with a smile "Hey Sal whats up?" He then saw that Sally was wearing jeans with the black belt and gold buckle with her vest and boots. Sonic smiled and said "You're looking pretty good in those jeans Sally."

Sally blushed slightly and said "Thank you Sonic I figured I'd try them out I'm glad you like them."

Sonic said "I don't just like them. I love them especially on you."

Sally glomps Sonic and said "Sonic you can be quite the charmer when you want to be."

Sonic smiles and blushes as he hugs Sally and said "You're also awesome yourself Sally I love you so much." Sally hugs him and says "I love you too Sonic I'm so glad that we're together."

Sonic and her got up and Sonic said "Me too Sal."

Sally said "I can't believe that it's almost been a month since Robotnik was defeated and Mobius was saved." She then looked down and said "If only my father was here to be able to see this peace."

Sonic frowns and looks at Sally and puts an arm around her and says "It'll be ok Sally we'll find a way to get your father back from the Void I promise." Sally smiles at Sonic and said "You're right Sonic."

Sally holds Sonic's hand as they walk through the forest and look around the forest and soon the sun starts to set. Sally said to Sonic "It's getting late we should start heading back to the village."

Sonic nodded in agreement as they walked back to the village and saw Antoine, Bunnie, Dulcy and Tails along the way. They all went back to the village together and saw Rotor and Chuck helping to get the party ready. Dulcy smiled and said "I'm really excited for the party." Everyone else nods in agreement to this.

Little did they know that a bird was watching them and this bird was a robot with a built-in camera in disguise for the past few days it had been watching the village. And soon the bird flew away away to a rebuilt base in Robotropolis. It landed in the black glove of a man that no one would've expected to be around to fill the shoes of his uncle Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

This man was...Snively Robotnik and he was glaring coldly as he sat in his throne and thought to himself while suddenly grinning "Soon the time is upon me to do what my uncle couldn't and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog and his pathetic little friends." He then chuckled darkly and said "And you and your friends think that you're all so safe. You think that just because Julian's gone that all of your problems are over and that you and your friends can be at piece. Well that is where you're wrong."

He then goes down to a laboratory and looks at what looks like a mecha version of Sonic thats in a tank. Snivley grins at the Mecha Sonic and says "Soon Hedgehog when you least expect you and the princess and your pathetic little friends will all suffer painfully as I crush you all." Then he grins a dark fierce grin as he walked away laughing darkly.

Thats the end of Chapter 1.

Please R&R.


End file.
